Sadelko Deluge
General Informations Sadelko Deluge- Hybrid, Swordsman, Formerly a Captain.Used to be an unique combination of an undead and a vampire. He was once human until he died due to the treason of his crew and returned to life as an undead. Then, with help ofMalcom Millenium, he accepted a Dark Gift from the King of Vampires Henrich. Along with the side effects of transformation, Sadelko gained many new skills and abilities. He served Frostspire and was banished from the world by elven mages, after defeating King Z of Olvasound, just before Destruction of Kumari. Lately, after many years, he has been summoned back to the world, by a group of necromants, led by .... History Human Being Born somewhere in New World, he was raised in an orphanage, in docks. In youth he led a brutal life of constant fighting for domination. Sadelko was fascinated of the sea, he dreamed about being a capitan and leading a crew, what was to come in the future, he gained a friends among the sailors, whom teached him everything about sailing. He often ran away with his friends on ship, hoping to face an adventure. During a one of these voyages he met, and quickly befriended withMalcom. When grew up, Sadelko, whom quickly became famous of his swordmanship, started career as a sailor. After a few, as he says, "long stories", he became a capitan of a small ship. The ship was suposed to be merchant, but hot-headed Sadelko in desire of a fame, quickly tranformed it into a small combat ship. They started with small jobs as a protection in convoys. The first pirate ship they met, was soon his. And so Sadelko quickly advances, ended up as a royal pirate hunter. Capitan Deluge offered his services often in wars, and again, during one of them(When he was 50), He met Malcom again and became friend of OgGz. During one of his adventures, He landed on a mysterious island. Residents of the isle were strange-behaving fanatics of the God of Reverse, Sentrossi. They kept in their temple enormous treasures, which, despite warnings, Sadelko plundered. Few days after they left, He realised that Sentrossi in his wrath has cursed him. When he was 65, Capitan still in the form, was leading expedition to the north, unknown lands of demons. He was suposed to purge all the enemies in the area, and keeping it safe till arrival of royal military convoy. After landing, they kept fighting for few days. His crew started to lose morals, they decided to leave in conspiracy. When a Capitan Sadelko not allowed this, they depirved him of consciousness and ran away with ship leaving him for surely death by hands of demons. After a long fight alone on the beach, Sadelko Deluge finnaly fell, his body were thrown into a sea. Afterlife Two months later Sadelko's body was found by a unknown fisherman, and dragged to his villiage. Throught this place happened to travel Malcom. He was interested of the body, and came closer. He recognized his old friend, noticed all wounds, and symphatized him. Tookthe body to Frostspire, where he lives, and ressurected him. Sadelko was back to life as undead, and he found himself much stronger than before togheter with a few defects. Soon he met Heinrich, the King of Frostspire. He didn't looked like an undead, so The King has offered him The Gift of Darkness, which turns people into vampires. Without a hesitation he accepted. After the bite something strange happened, it was the first time when undead was made a vampire. What came from this combination was fascinating, powerful and dangerous. Possible because his curse of Sentrossi, there were defects too. Sadelko found himself much stronger, and after a few weeks, he noticed that he can control a power of the nature and magic. He started to work on those skills. He also found himself good at alchemy, and, in time, he became an Alchemist of the Frostspire. In the time of war between elves and undead's of Frostspire, Sadelko fought arm to arm with Malcom and his comrades. He ecountered King Z, leader of Olvasound and wood elves. In a great battle, he defeated King Z. King Z fled and prepared his revenge. He knew that with Sadelko around, he couldn't beat Malcolm and destroy Frostspire. Leader of Wood Elves gathered his best mages and, with painfully long and difficult ritual, He banished Sadelko Deluge from living world... His soul was tormented in the underworld. Soon thereafter the destruction of Kumari took place and mighty Sadelko was forgotten. The Return Of The Undead Many years later, ..... found a way to bring back to life his oldest and bravest companion. Lich found an extraordinary zombiee, who had great power and strength within himself. After long preparing, it was ready to be a host for Sadelko's great spirit. He gathered group of powerful necromants, and, performing the ritual, brought Sadelko Deluge back to the overworld. Sadelko is furious and full of hatred. Weakened, he has yet to gain his old powers back. And when it happens, he will do everything to get his revenge on all elves and living things... About Sadelko Curse of Sentrossi The Curse is a pure essence of Sentrossi, which Sadelko's gained. Though its divine, it's definitely not a blessing. Sentrossi is a God of Reverse, so many of things Sadelko does happens to have an opposite effect. Capitain Deluge learned to live with it, and sometimes it becomes even an advantage. Good example is his new power of the nature, while he is in fact creature made of death and magic. Deffects of Transformation Since Sadelko's a first combination of undead and vampire, we cannot know if those deffects are due to his curse, imprefect ressurection or transformation. Probably all of them. Sadelko gained a skill of speaking in unknown language, which understand only Malcom. From time to time he mumble words in this language aloud. He cannot control it. From time to time, Deluge happens to have minimal loses of consciousness or even invontulary stops. He can suddenly stop doing anything, and stand still for few minutes. There is no contact with him then. Sometimes, he also act slowed, and he looks like he's fighting against himself. It means he tries to fight those deffects.